(Someday) In Memories
by mochiizuki
Summary: Biarkan aku mengingatmu dan mengikat kembali benang merah yang terputus oleh takdir. Meskipun aku tahu, kau tak akan kembali. AsaKaru. (based on 'someday' by akaba shinra, please read it first.)


**(Someday) In Memories**

**.**

.

_assassination classroom fanfiction_

_asano gakushuu x akabane karma_

_warnings: sho-ai, angst, tragedy, fan fanfiction(?), chara!death_

_._

_based on 'Someday' by Akaba Shinra_

_dedicated for you too, bby~_

_happy reading!_

_._

_._

* * *

Karma sama sekali tidak menyukai areal pemakaman.

Penyebabnya bukan kemistikan atau hal-hal gaib semacam itu. Namun, karena emosi orang-orang yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang terkasih terasa begitu kuat. Mengumpul di satu tempat peristirahatan bagi mereka yang sudah menjalani tugasnya untuk hidup di dunia.

Dan sekarang, Ia malah berdiri di tempat yang sangat menyesakkan ini.

Hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang bahkan tidak diingatnya.

Iris pucatnya memandangi sebuah nama di batu pualam yang berkilau ditempa cahaya senja di hadapannya. Meniliknya hati-hati, sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan satu huruf sedikit pun.

_[Asano Gakushuu]_

Nama yang asing, namun membuat hatinya berdesir aneh.

"Karma." Suara lemah Nagisa mengalihkan perhatian Karma dari batu nisan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. "Maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu lebih cepat."

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum tipis yang jelas dipaksakan terpasang di wajah si merah. "Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang berubah meski aku ingat sekalipun."

Nagisa terdiam mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu seolah menyesal. Karma hanya menepuk rambut sang _bluenette _lembut dan mencoba tersenyum lebih tulus.

"Pulanglah." Ia menarik tangannya dari kepala sahabatnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah jujur kepadaku."

Nagisa masih terlihat tidak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya. Namun, melihat sesuatu dalam ekspresi Karma membuatnya menyerah dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendiri.

Begitu sosok Nagisa menghilang, Karma kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke benda yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merunduk. Tangannya meraba satu persatu huruf ukiran nama dari orang yang mestinya berharga baginya itu. Sensasi dingin di jemarinya menunjukkan bahwa semua ini nyata.

Ia tidak mengerti harus merasakan apa.

Apakah Ia harus berduka? Karena seseorang yang hanya Ia ketahui dari cerita orang lain?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu," ujar Karma lemah. "Tapi, kenapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit?"

Hanya semilir angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tak tahan dengan semua perasaan ini. Karma berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari areal pemakaman itu. Ia berjalan tanpa arah, mencoba menggali memorinya yang terkubur di sudut otaknya. Berharap menemukan secerca ingatan miliknya yang hilang.

_Nihil._

Ia meringis. Seandainya semua bisa seindah cerita fiksi dari suatu novel atau film.

Tapi, Inilah kenyataan. Dan Ia tidak bisa menjadi Tuhan yang mengatur jalan cerita kehidupannya.

Karma terus berjalan tanpa berpikir. Samar-samar Ia bisa merasakan kakinya melangkah melalui jalan setapak menuju ke gedung sekolah lama. Langit yang semakin gelap membuat suasana jauh lebih mencekam daripada seharusnya.

Tanpa sadar, Karma sudah berada di tepi jurang di bukit samping sekolah. Iris pucatnya memandang ke bawah, mengenang kembali saat Ia melompat untuk mencoba membunuh wali kelasnya. Ketika potret kilas balik hidupnya terlihat begitu jelas.

Namun, Ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Fokusnya hanya mengulang nama yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Memenuhi semua indranya.

Ia melangkah, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya tanpa ampun.

Memaksa memorinya untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

_._

_._

"_Jadi, kau Akabane Karma."_

_Karma menyipit melihat orang yang seenaknya duduk di depannya. Padahal Ia sedang ingin merayakan keberhasilannya meraih peringkat empat di sekolah di kafe favoritnya.  
_

_Sendirian._

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Asano Gakushuu." Arogansi begitu dominan dalam wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah orang yang bisa menyaingiku dalam pelajaran matematika."_

"_Heh—banyak sekali waktu luangmu sampai mencariku segala." _

"_Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat akan membeli kue di kafe ini," Asano melanjutkan sinis, "dan kau terlihat menyedihkan duduk sendirian di sini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemanimu."  
_

_"...Terserah saja." Karma hanya berkata tak acuh. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau merasa bosan."_

_"Hm." Asano tersenyum menyebalkan. "Kita lihat saja nanti."  
_

_._

_._

_Mungkin permainan takdir yang menyebabkan mereka bertemu secara kebetulan saat itu.  
_

_Hingga kebetulan berubah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan._

_Kebiasaan menjadi sebuah kebutuhan._

_Dan sebuah ciuman mengikat benang merah di jari manis mereka berdua._

_._

_._

"_Kau berencana memberitahu direktur sekolah tentang hubungan kita—" Karma berhenti memakan parfait yang ada di depannya. "—sekarang?"_

"_Kenapa? Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa merebut posisi satu dariku." Asano tersenyum meremehkan. "Lagipula aku ingin kita diakui oleh semua orang. Tidak hanya teman-temanmu."_

"_Hee.." Karma hanya merespon datar. Tapi, ada kehangatan yang nyaman memenuhi dadanya. "Jadi, setelah ini kita akan menuju rumahmu?"_

"_Begitulah." Asano menjawab santai, seolah bertemu dengan calon mertua adalah hal yang biasa. "Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi ayahku saat mengetahui anaknya mempunyai kekasih seorang lelaki."_

_Keduanya langsung menyeringai jahat bersamaan.  
_

_Sayang, Ia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana akhir kisah itu.  
_

_Karena takdir memilih untuk mengubah cerita mereka menjadi sebuah tragedi._

_Karma hanya sempat mendengar suara keras dari samping jendela sebelum pandangannya tertutup oleh tubuh Asano yang memeluknya dengan erat. Tekanan paksa entah dari mana membuat keseimbangan keduanya runtuh. Kepalanya membentur lantai dan berkas gelap mulai memenuhi netranya. Namun, telinganya masih bisa menangkap bisik lembut yang mengalun di sampingnya.  
_

"_Karma—"_

_._

_._

—_**SYUUUTT!**_

Ingatan tersebut terhenti ketika jaring-jaring raksasa yang lembut mencegah tubuhnya menghantam bumi tanpa ampun.

Tak perlu cenayang untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya.

"Koro-_sensei_."

"_Nufu_...Tak kusangka kau benar-benar akan melompat dari sana." Sang wali kelas terlihat tidak setuju dengan kelakuan sang murid. "Apa kau begitu berduka sampai ingin mengakhiri hidupmu, Karma-_kun_?"

"Tidak." Karma menatap wali kelasnya. Tak ada dusta yang terlihat dari matanya. "Aku yakin _sensei_ akan menyelamatkanku. Bukankah anda sendiri yang bilang untuk melompat kapan pun yang aku mau?"

Sekarang giliran sang guru yang tertegun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Karma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi pemandangan malam itu. Kilau jutaan bintang menerangi kegelapan, seperti sebuah simbol harapan.

* * *

_._

_._

"—_hiduplah." Suara itu terdengar lembut di tengah kesadarannya yang menurun. "Dan lupakanlah aku."_

_._

_._

* * *

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatnya."

Karma menutup matanya dan memimpikan cahaya.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wuahahahaaha. Apa yang saya lakukan. Ending macam apa ini. Maafkannnn. *nangis*_

_Jadi ini adalah alternate ending (atau story?) dari fanfic Someday-nya Akaba Shinra. Karena setelah baca ulang, tiba-tiba saja saya gak rela mereka bahagia berdua di afterlife. Dan kalau Karma bisa di buat lebih maso, kenapa enggak? *digampar*_

_Sangat di sarankan untuk baca fanfic tersebut dulu kalo mau lebih ngerti setting fanfic ini. Dan percayalah fanfic aslinya jauh lebih kece dari pada ini. Huahahahaha. *naik meja*  
_

_Makasih buat yang sudah nyempetin buat mampir. Maaf kalo ada salah EYD ato kata~_

_Please, leave a review~ ^^_

_nb: change the tittle a bit._


End file.
